Mission Impossible
by rayneamelia
Summary: This is for all you DantexPatty lovers! Dante and Leon set off to find two young girls. Only one problem... they can't seem to get along. How will they cope with one another and complete their mission? DMCxRE4 crossover. Read and Review! ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Capcom. **

Chapter 1

"You promised Dante!" Patty whined. Dante flipped the page of the fashion magazine Patty had brought. "What exactly did I promise?" he asked nonchalantly. Patty sighed exasperatedly. She took out a deck of cards from her pant's pocket and showed it to him. "You said that if I beat you at poker you'd buy me 'lots of cute clothes" she said.

Dante closed the magazine and tossed it aside. "I didn't mean now. If you want clothes marry a rich guy. Besides, you know I don't have any money" he said. "What happened to the money you got from the last job?" Patty asked. Dante stood up from his chair and walked to the red leather couch. He laid on his back, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"It turned out to be a giant lizard. Didn't pay much" he answered.

The doors to the Devil May Cry shop opened. Dante groaned as he was awakened from his dream. He opened his eyes and looked upon a tall white woman with long blond hair. From head to toe, she was dressed in black leather. He swiped a strand of silver hair away from his icy blue eyes and sighed. "What do you want Trish?" he said coldly.

Trish walked in and sat on top of the brown desk. "Is that any way to greet a guest?" she questioned. Dante sat up and looked at the floor. Trish studied him. His hair was a mess. His clothes were dirty and he had dark circles under his eyes. "You look like hell" she said. Dante said nothing.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He never realized how much Patty's absence affected him. He wanted to hold her and cherish her. 'She must be around 18 years old by now' he mused. Trish's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I have some bad news about Patty" she said.

His head jerked up. "Patty's been kidnapped" she said. In the blink of an eye, Dante was standing before Trish, demanding more information. "Tell me everything" he growled. "I don't know much. Last I heard, she was spotted in a small village in Europe. Along with another girl" she said. He walked to the wall behind his desk and grabbed his twin handguns, Ebony and Ivory, and his sword Rebellion.

"Dante, wait!" Trish called as he walked to the door. He looked back at her. "At least take a shower first" she said.

A/N- It's been a while, school has kept me busy. This story is for I Miss My Mind The Most. Hope you like it!! Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry it's been so long. I suffered from a massive case of writer's block plus I've been busy. Well I finally found some time and finished up chapter 2. There are a few things that are going to be different. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I'll try to put chapter three up as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry. I am not making any money. This is just for fun. **

**Chapter 2**

**Dante shut off the engine to his motorcycle and checked the map Trish had given him. "This should be the place" he mumbled. He stepped off his bike and walked around, whistling at the sight of the dead trees and dying plants. The sky was slightly dark and ominous. "Not really a welcoming place is it?" he muttered. **

**A wooden bridge soon came into view. It looked centuries old. Parked on the other side of it was a jeep. Inside were two men. 'What are they here for?' Dante thought. His thoughts were interrupted by angry yelling. He hid behind a large boulder and watched the scenery. A rusty old truck honked furiously and rammed into the jeep. **

**Dante watched as both vehicles fell over the cliff. 'What the hell?' he thought. "Un forastero!" a voice shouted. Dante turned and saw a male and a female standing behind him, glaring at him with dead sunken eyes. There was something odd about these people. Their skin was sickly pale, spattered with blood and hideous scars. Their clothes were a tattered mess of mud and guts, as if they had forgotten the concept of sanitation. **

**Both persons were armed and sluggishly walked toward him. "I don't want any trouble" Dante said. The woman suddenly screamed an angry scream and ran towards him with a kitchen knife raised over her head. Dante knocked the knife from her grasp and grabbed her wrists. "Calm down lady" he said. He groaned as something sharp pierced him. **

**An axe was embedded in his side. He pushed the woman away and pulled the axe out. He dropped the weapon on the ground and grunted as the woman jumped on him from behind. "Te voy a matar" she said as she wrapped her hands around his throat. The male grabbed another axe and charged at Dante, who quickly turned and let the woman take the hit. He then grabbed the woman's arms and flipped her over. Dante had no choice; he reached into his coat and pulled out Ebony. The woman moaned as she was shot in the chest. **

**Dante gasped a small gasp as an axe whizzed past him, barely missing his head. He looked at the old man and aimed his gun firmly. "I don't want to have to kill you too" he said. "Killing humans isn't my style." In sudden act the man ran forward with his arms outstretched, hissing loudly. Dante shook his head and waited for the perfect moment to pull the trigger. **

**The man stopped dead in his tracks, dropped to his knees and fell forward. "Lord Saddler" he said as he took his last breath. Dante bemoaned as he felt a sharp object pierce his back. He jumped forward and turned to face his attacker. "What the..." The woman he had shot earlier was still standing, a complete impossibility. No mere human could survive a bullet to the chest, especially if it came from Ebony or Ivory. 'These people aren't human' he mused. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced straight through her eyes. **

**The woman moaned once again and fell back. A look of surprise crossed his face as he witnessed the woman's body dissolve into the ground. "Definitely not human" he said as he made his way over to the now broken bridge. He peered down the cliff and saw water and rocks, with no trace of the two vehicles. **

**Dante rubbed his chin, taking a moment to think. He then took a few steps back. He placed Ebony back in its holster underneath his coat. He stared straight ahead. Complete silence surrounded him. He suddenly ran forward and jumped a good long distance, easily landing on the other side. He chortled and continued his stroll, following a marked down path. **

**Up ahead, he was able to see a two store cabin. Gunshots were coming from inside. He hid behind a tree and pulled out Ivory. Three males, two armed with axes and one holding a pitchfork, were standing outside. "Agarrenlo!" **

**The sound of a window breaking echoed. Dante glanced and saw a Caucasian male with dark blond hair, wearing a brown jacket and blue cargo pants, roll on the ground. The three males ran toward him, their weapons raised. **

**The man stood up and aimed his handgun. "Freeze!" he said his voice loud and direct. His orders were ignored. The man stepped back. "I said freeze!" **

**Dante sighed and shook his head. He then stepped out from his hiding place and shot each man behind the head. The men groaned and dropped to their knees. "Lord Saddler." They fell forward and dissolved into the ground. **

**Dante smirked and placed Ivory away. "Thanks" the man said. "Don't mention it" Dante replied. The man suddenly walked off. Dante followed. The man stopped as he reached the cliff and peered down, seeing the destruction that had been done. He shook his head, his expression remorseful. "No…" he whispered softly. **

**Dante was quiet. The man sighed. "Agarrenlo!" a voice shouted. The man gasped a small gasp. Dante turned to see four more armed men running toward them. The man raised his gun. **

**Dante reached into his coat and pulled out Ivory. The men slowed to a walk. Three were armed with an axe and one with a pitchfork. They growled. Three more appeared and joined in. An axe was thrown. Dante grunted as it pierced his left shoulder. The man began to fire his weapon as Dante nonchalantly pulled out the axe. **

**He grabbed the hilt and threw it, striking a man straight in the head. He then joined in firing. Man after man, they fell until none were left. Dante sighed.**

**The man lowered his weapon and grabbed Dante's arm. "You okay? How bad is it?" he questioned. Dante pushed him away. "I'm fine" he said.  
The man gasped a quiet gasp as he saw that the wound had healed, as if it were never there. "You… aren't human." **

**He quickly pulled out his gun. Dante did the same. "What are you?" the man questioned. He kept his gun firmly aimed at Dante, who did the same toward him. Dante chuckled. "What does it matter? Are you going to kill me too?" **

"**Only if I have to" the man responded, "You're a threat." **

"**A threat?" Dante scoffed. "What about you? You don't look so promising yourself. How do I know you're not a crazed murderer?" **

"**I had no choice but to eradicate that man. He was hostile." **

**Dante shook his head. "See, that's the difference. You say you had no choice, but what about now? You can kill me and no one will know, or you can let me do what I came here for." **

**The man's ocean blue eyes studied him intensely. 'This man isn't human' he thought. 'How can I trust him? How do I know he won't try to kill me if I let him live?' A young girl's face suddenly appeared in his mind; innocent, frail, beautiful… such hypnotizing blue eyes… an angelic singing voice… Manuela. Manuela was not entirely human yet he had trusted her. He had saved her, risked his life for her, cared for her. If he had been able to trust her, why couldn't he trust someone else? **

**He lowered his weapon. Dante did the same. "So you got a name?" Dante questioned. The man looked at him. "Leon" he said, "Yours?" **

"**Dante" Dante replied. "What brings you here?" Leon queried. "I could ask you the same thing" Dante retorted. Leon reached into one of his multiple pants pockets and pulled out a picture of a young, Caucasian, blond haired girl. She had a light complexion and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt and green checkered skirt. Tied around her neck, overlapping her shoulders, was a pink sweater. **

"**I'm here for this girl, seen her?" he questioned. He held the picture out for Dante to see. "No, but she's kind of cute" he said. Leon chuckled. "She's the president's daughter. She was kidnapped by a mysterious group. A girl matching her description was seen here-" **

"**So they sent you to retrieve her" Dante interjected. "Right" Leon said. Dante sighed. "Well, I suggest we get a move on." **

"**You're coming with me?" Leon questioned. "Figured it'd be easier and more ground would get covered if we work together" Dante said. "Right. There's a village up ahead. All we have to do is follow a marked path" Leon said. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Or Devil May Cry, nor am I making any profit. This is just for fun.**

_A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, but I happen to be battling a bad case of writer's block. How I hate writer's block. Well this is what I was able to come up with. It's short I know and I'm sorry for it. Still not sure about this chapter. I hope it's good enough for my readers because I love you all and I want you all to be happy. So here goes. Enjoy!  
_

Arriving at the village, Leon and Dante hid behind a tree. Leon reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of high tech binoculars. He zoomed in to take a closer look. "Looks like I found one of the officers I was with" he said. He passed the binoculars to Dante.

Dante too a good long look. He first noticed a man hanging from a burning tree trunk, penetrated through the chest by a long hook. He looked away from the man and spotted several local beings he took as the villagers going on and about; feeding the livestock, collecting buckets of water, harvesting hay. It seemed they saw no wrong doing, none whatsoever.

"Looks pretty normal" Leon said.

Dante handed him the binoculars, which Leon put away. "A little too normal" he added.

Leon laughed halfheartedly at Dante's comment. "It always does."

Dante pulled out Ebony. "Let's go" he said.

Leon stood up from his kneeling position, handgun in hand. "I suggest we take caution and stay out of view" he said. He took out a magazine and slid it into the butt of his gun, cocking it. He looked to his left. "There's a path through here. Come on."

Dante watched him leave. Could this human be trusted? There seemed to be something off about him. His reaction to his finding out that Dante wasn't human was eccentric. Most humans are either afraid or try to kill him (Sometimes both). Leon had turned his gun on him, but he only followed his instincts. Something a government trained agent would do. What struck Dante as odd was how he hadn't tried or done anything. Leon's mind must have screamed at him to eliminate the threat, but instead he chose to act on something else, But what?

Fear? No. Leon hadn't shown any fear. Could it have been trust? Dante did knot know. He did not know if Leon could be trusted. He did, however, know he wasn't a threat.

He hurried down the path and hid behind the nearest cabin. Leon was nowhere in sight. Dante moved closer to the corner and peered out, seeing Leon hidden behind a large crate. A few feet away from him was a woman with a pitchfork, tossing hay into a cart.

A cough followed by a growl caught Dante's attention. He looked up to see a man standing watch on the roof of the two store cabin and another man on the roof of the smaller cabin that connected to the two store cabin.

He knew leaving them alive was a great risk for either one would spot either him or Leon and give out their location. He took a few steps back and in one single soundless bound, landed on the roof of the cabin he had hidden behind. He slowly and quietly crept up behind the man.

Leon took his dagger out and stepped out of his hiding place, behind the crate. In quick silent strides, he snuck up behind the woman. He placed a hand over her mouth and with one swift movement, slashed her throat open.

Hoping the commotion hadn't caught the attention of someone nearby, he gently placed the corpse on the ground and moved to wipe the dagger clean on strands of hay from the cart. Seeing from the corner of his eye, the body disintegrate into the ground as had the others before.

A strand of hay moved and out jumped an unusual large grey rat. Leon cried out in surprise and stumbled back; holding on to the rat to keep from being bitten. The rats beady red eyes flared as it desperately tried to claw at Leon's face. Leon grunted as he struggled with the rat.

With great force, Leon threw the little vermin, hearing a loud squeak, and watched as it hit the ground, hard. The rat lay limp for a few seconds then pushed itself up to its feet. It glared at Leon and skittered off.

Leon sighed then grew stiff as he felt a presence behind him. "De tras de ti, imbecil!" a voice hissed. He turned and struggled as hands were wrapped around his neck.

With incredible strength, the man lifted him up into the air. Leon kicked him in the face as hard as he could. The man groaned and released him, falling back. Leon took his gun and shot him twice in the head. He took a few steps back to catch his breath

Shouts of alarm sounded in the distance. Leon knew things had gone from good to bad. He then could hear remote sounds of combat and gunshots. The window behind him shattered to pieces.

Leon instinctively dove forward, rolling on his back and onto his knees. An axe flew past his head. He spun around and fired several shots, succeeding in killing only a few of the many oncoming villagers. They came from all directions and in large groups.

Dante head-butted a man and kicked a woman away. He spun Ivory and Ebony. "Come on!" he chortled. He turned at the sound of gunshots coming from beyond the cabins. He leaped up to the roof of the two store cabin and followed said sounds, finding Leon surrounded by dozens of hostile locals.

Smirking, he reached behind his back, into the large black guitar shaped bag, and pulled out his sword Rebellion; a long silver sword with various small skulls on the hilt.

He raised it above his head as if he were to swing a baseball bat. "This one's gonna knock out 'em right out of the park!" he said. He swung his arms back and released his grip on Rebellion, throwing it. The sword spun rapidly and swiftly; hastily flying down toward the massive group of villagers, instantly beheading them as it went.

Leon finished his deliverance of a perfectly choreographed round house kick square into the jaw toward a male local, and ducked in time to avoid being beheaded. He turned at the sound of a chainsaw behind him and saw what appeared to be a man with a brown sack of some sort over his head. He let out a loud bellowing shout, and swinging the chainsaw around, charged at Leon.

Leon cursed and looked for an alternative. The man stopped suddenly; the chainsaw that had been roaring ferociously was not quietly purring. Leon looked on, confused. Why had he stopped? He watched as the man turned to face the other way, catching a glimpse of a shimmering light hastily going his direction.

Leon knew what was going to happen next. He cringed as he witnessed the man being sliced through; his upper torso toppling to the floor, followed by his lower torso.

Dante caught Rebellion and placed it on his back. He dropped down from the roof and stood behind Leon.

Leon turned and grabbed Dante by the collar of his coat. "You could've killed me!" he hissed. "But I didn't" Dante said in a nonchalant tone. Leon pushed him back. "You think this is a game?" he yelled. Dante slipped his hands into his pockets. "It's them or us, and quite frankly I'd rather it be them" he said. Leon growled and moved to attack him.

Dante blocked the oncoming punch and twisted both of Leon's arms behind his back. Leon grunted. "I am not the enemy here" Dante said. "You need to understand that these people are not human anymore."

Leon struggled to break free but Dante held his grip. "We can't help them" Dante continued.

Past memories flooded Leon's mind. He knew Dante was right. From the moment he killed that man in the cabin, he knew the people here weren't human. But he still held on to that little bit of hope.

He managed to free one of his arms and elbowed Dante in the face. Dante grunted and released him. He placed a hand to his face, "Tough guy, huh." He pulled out Ebony. Leon glared at him. Dante smirked and fired several shots; killing a woman, who, knife in hand, had snuck up behind Leon.

Leon turned to see the corpse disappear. He turned back toward Dante. "Thanks" he said. An angry yell was heard. He and Dante shot their heads toward the direction from whence the yell had emanated, to see a massive flock of locals approaching them. "Don't thank me yet" Dante said.

He pulled out Ivory and spun it around along with Ebony. Leon looked around, spotting a small space between both cabins. "Through there!" he cried. He and Dante rushed through and were surrounded instantly. They stood back to back. "Any more bright ideas?" Dante said.

The tolling of a bell filled the air. Dante and Leon watched as the villagers stopped in mid attack; staring with vacant expressions. It was as if the bell itself was controlling them.

"Oh. La campana."

"Es hora de resar."

"Tenemos que ir nos."

"Lord Sadler."

They each dropped their weapons, one by one, and slowly, in an utmost trance like way, walked into a cabin like building; the last person- a man to be precise- slamming the door behind him.

Leon and Dante exhaled and laughed in a manner the way a person did when having have witnessed a strange thing or are extremely uncomfortable. "Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Leon said.

A beeping sound was heard. Leon reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his video transmitting radio. A Caucasian female with brown hair tied back in a bun and black framed glasses appeared on the screen.

"Leon, how ya holding up?" she questioned. "Bad question Hunnigan" Leon replied. Hunnigan gave him a look of sympathy. "Sorry to hear that" she said. Leon sighed. "Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here."

"Leon" Hunnigan said. "You need to get out of there. Look for a tower. And follow the trail near it." Leon bobbed his head once. "Got it."

The transmission ended and the screen went black. Leon tucked the radio back in his pocket. Dante stood behind him. "That your girlfriend?" he said. Leon shot him a stern look. Dante raised his hands in the air. "Hey man, I'm just asking" he defended. "You know, if she lost the glasses, she'd be kinda hot."

Leon turned away. "We need to follow the trail by that tower" he said. "Come on."

He led the way to the only tower in the vicinity, up the trail, and through the doors.

_Hope you enjoyed, read and review!_ _If you have any suggestions or want me to add anything let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Or Devil May Cry, nor am I making any profit. This is just for fun.**

_A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, but I happen to be battling a bad case of writer's block. How I hate writer's block. Well this is what I was able to come up with. It's short I know and I'm sorry for it. Still not sure about this chapter. I hope it's good enough for my readers because I love you all and I want you all to be happy. So here goes. Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 4 

All seemed well and quiet. Handguns in hand, Leon and Dante walked, taking quick steps. They hid behind a small cottage.

"A farm?" Dante inquired. There was a two store cabin up ahead. Aside it was a barn with cows inside and out. "Looks like it" Leon replied. "Well" Dante said, "Let's get to it."

He stepped out from behind the cottage.

Leon followed suite. He looked on at the animals. The cows watched as they passed by, mooing and chewing hay. The chickens clucked and pecked at the ground. There were no other barn animals around which he found strange but decided to leave it alone. "The animals don't seem to be affected" he said.

A man inside the barn caught sight of them. "Ahi estan!" he shouted, pointing at them. Leon quickly shot him twice in the head. A tad bit too late, for six armed men had run out and formed a circle around them.

"You know for a small village, you'd think there wouldn't be so many people" Dante said with a smirk.

-T-T-T-T-

A young woman with a sack over her head and hands tied behind her back, struggled with man as she was carried over a man's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she growled. It was no use. The man easily overpowered her. He said nothing as he made his way to the church. The woman continued to struggle. She kicked and screamed. The man ignored her as he entered the church and climbed up the ladder to the second floor.

A door creaked open. The man then dropped the woman onto the floor. The woman grunted. The door quickly slammed behind her. She groaned as the pain from the collision spread through out her body.

Once the pain was gone, she rolled herself onto her stomach and worked at untying herself. She grunted and gave up after a while. It was no use. The rope was too tight. "Great" she sighed.

She tried once again. "A-are you safe?" said a voice barely above a whisper. The woman stopped. "What? Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?"

"Are you one of them?" the voice said. The woman grunted. "No, I'm not. Could you help me out? Please?" she said. She sighed in relief when the sack was removed from her head.

She came face to face with a young woman with short blond hair around her age.

"Thanks" she said.

The short blond haired woman smiled and untied her hands.

She sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. "Who are you?" she questioned.

The woman with short hair sat on top of a barrel. "Ashley Graham. The president's daughter" she replied. "And you are?"

The woman looked up at her. "Patty."

Ashley looked her over. Patty was tall and lean, with long blond hair, a light complexion, and blue eyes. She wore a zipper front romper with a vinyl collar and short sleeves, short shorts, and black knee high combat boots. The entire outfit was black.

Patty looked away, embarrassed. "You're… uh… probably wondering why I'm dressed like this, huh?" she said.

Ashley quickly looked away. "No… n-no… it's nothing… I mean, hey it's a free country, right? People can wear whatever they want" she stuttered.

Patty smiled a small smile. "It's alright. People judge me all the time. I work as a waitress in one of those "fancy" bars. I'm only doing it to survive. It's been hard since my mother died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Ashley apologized. "It's fine" Patty said sitting up against the wall. "So, do you have any idea how you got here?"

Ashley sighed. "I was on my way to the University. Daddy made me go with his body guards. "Can't let harm come to my little flower" he said." She chuckled, which then turned into sobbing.

"Driving down… a van struck a-and John threw himself over me" she sniffled. "There were gunshots… I- I didn't know what to do. Everyone was dead! Then this big man with horrible scars on his face… he was dressed as a soldier… he dragged me out of the car a- and the last thing I remember was waking up here in this tiny room."

Patty was quiet as Ashley continued to cry. "I'm sorry" Ashley sobbed.

Patty put on a fake smile. After a while Ashley stopped her sobbing. "What about you Patty? How did you end up here?"

Patty sighed. "It was late. My shift had just ended. I left and began my walk home, it's only five blocks. As I was walking I began to get a strange feeling. I felt like I wasn't alone. It felt like I was being followed. I began to get nervous when the noises started. Then the footsteps started and every time I turned no one was there. After I turned for what seemed like the fifth time, I saw a blur of blue. Everything went black after that and before I knew it I awoke in a wooden house were a man tied me up, blinded me with a sack over my head, and brought me here."

"Do you think being brought here was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time or planned?" Ashley questioned.

"I don't think. I know it was planned. We were targeted" Patty replied.

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"I have a strong feeling is all" Patty said.

-T-T-T-T-

After defeating the villagers, Dante and Leon made their way to the gates leading out of the barn. Leon stopped as he spotted a strange signpost with red sticks forming an X and a small skull in the center.

Dante no longer heard a second set of footsteps and stopped. He turned back to see Leon a few feet behind and walked toward him.

"This signpost… I've seen it before. I think it means something" Leon said.

Dante looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "A trap, maybe?" he questioned.

Leon shrugged. "We better keep a look out." He turned back around and continued down the steps with Dante following.

Up top on the cliffs, were three male locals waiting patiently. One of them spotted the two intruders coming down the steps.

As soon as they crossed their path, the three men pushed a large boulder, letting it roll and fall toward the intruders.

Leon and Dante stopped at a loud rumbling. Their eyes widened as they witnessed a large boulder drop down behind them. They quickly turned back around and ran for their lives.

Dante looked up, catching sight of a man in blue on a bridge up top. The man looked down at him, smirking. "Dante" he said, his voice cold.

Dante grabbed Leon and pushed him out of harms way as he leaped up toward the bridge.

The rock collided with the mountains, causing a loud ruckus; bits and pieces were everywhere.

Leon rolled and groaned as he crashed against a tree. He turned toward Dante only to find him gone. He forced himself to his feet, placing a hand behind his neck.

He panted, as he found no sign of Dante. "I have to keep going" he said. He picked up his gun from the floor and proceeded to move on, going into the tunnel.

Dante landed swiftly and gracefully on the bridge. The man was no longer there. He chuckled. "Alright Vergil, I'll play your game" he said.

He looked down to find Leon gone. "Catch ya later" he said. He jumped the boards blocking the way and followed the path.

_Hope you enjoyed, read and review!_ _If you have any suggestions or want me to add anything let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Or Devil May Cry, nor am I making any profit. This is just for fun.**

_A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, but I happen to be battling a bad case of writer's block. How I hate writer's block. Well this is what I was able to come up with. It's short I know and I'm sorry for it. Still not sure about this chapter. I hope it's good enough for my readers because I love you all and I want you all to be happy. So here goes. Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 5 **

**Dante walked, seeing nothing but dirt, rocks, and dying if not already dead plants. His mind was on Patty. **

**Was she safe? Had they hurt her? Would she remember him? **

**Dante stopped himself right then and there. What was he thinking? **

**Of course Patty would remember him. Who could forget his handsome face? His god like stature? **

**Dante shook his head and chuckled at his ludicrous thoughts. **

**He stopped his trek as he came to a sight of several demons with large red scaly bodies, long sharp talons, and canine teeth, eating the corpses of several villagers. **

**"Well, isn't that a sight to see?" he said aloud, catching their attention. **

**All demons shot their heads straight up and glared at the demon hunter. A loud inhuman screech filled the crisp air. **

**Dante was instantly surrounded. A smug grin formed on his lips. "You all can't get enough of me, can you?" he chortled. **

**A demon suddenly lunged at him. Dante side stepped and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. **

**In one quick spin, he had succeeded in killing all demons, leaving nothing but sand behind in their place. **

**"Too easy" he chuckled. **

**Leon**** dove forward, catching the stick of dynamite, and chucked it back at the villagers. He covered his head with his hands as the dynamite exploded, blowing everything in its path to chunks. **

**With a grunt, Leon stood and dusted himself off. 'They seem to have some intelligence' he mused. 'They're definitely not zombies.' **

**He scanned the area vigilantly searching for movement of any kind. **

**Seeing none, he proceeded on. **

**He entered the cabin with caution. Inside was nothing but old furniture and a fireplace. **

**He made his way down the room toward a corridor leading to another room. **

**He scoffed at the sad attempt of a trap. Taped to the walls, on either side, were two sets of bombs. **

**With a small smile, Leon shot the tripwires, setting off the bombs. He shielded himself with his arms. **

**Once the smoke cleared, he made his way into a cluttered room. **

**A faint thump caught his attention. What was that? He looked for the source of said noise but found nothing that could have caused it. **

**The thump sounded once more which then became numerous. He followed the continuous sound, finding it came from behind a bookshelf that appeared to be blocking an entrance of some sort. **

**Placing both hands on the side, one hand still holding the gun, Leon pushed and moved it aside. **

**A seemingly vacant room came into view. The sounds intensified. **

**Leon pressed himself against the wall and stepped in, gun aimed straight forward. He stopped at the corner and took a quick glance seeing nothing but a large cabinet. **

**The doors from the cabinet moved. Leon cautiously walked toward it. Who knows who or what was in there.**

** He reached for the lock and slowly opened it. **

**A man with neck length dark hair overlapping his brown eyes and pale skin, clad in a white dress shirt underneath a brown leather vest and matching pants, toppled to the floor. **

**The man shook his head as Leon bent down, his gun aimed at his head. Leon reached for the tape on the man's mouth and ripped it off. **

**The man groaned. "Little rough, don't you think?" **

**Leon**** said nothing as he flipped the man over and began to work on the rope around his wrists. **

**The man looked back at Leon. "You're not like them?" he questioned. **

**Leon**** stopped to look at the man. "No. You?" **

**Once free, the man rolled onto his side and rubbed his wrists. "Okay. I have only one very important question" he said as he sat up. "You got a smoke?" **

**"Got gum" Leon responded. **

**The two men turned at the sound of heavy footsteps. Standing at the doorway was a very tall burly pale skinned man clad in a dark trench coat, behind him stood two armed male locals, eyes glaring. **

**The man beside Leon sighed. "Perfect. The big cheese" he said. **

**Leon**** stood up and looked at him with a questioning look. "What?" **

**The tall man glared at them. **

**In one quick movement, Leon ran forward, spinning round as he did a round house kick. **

**He gasped as the man easily caught his foot in mid kick. **

**The big man effortlessly sent Leon flying through the air only to have him land on top of the other man, destroying the cabinet and knocking them both unconscious. **

**A grin crept onto Dante's lips as he arrived to a field of ruins. **

**In the center, awaiting his arrival was none other than his twin brother Vergil. **

**Vergil turned to face him, Yamato in hand. "I see you received my invitation" he said, referring to Patty. **

**"Couldn't resist" Dante retorted. **

**"Still attempting to coincide with humans, I see" Vergil said. "When will you learn Dante?" **

**Dante shook his head and chuckled. "Still power crazy, huh?" **

**Vergil grew angry. "Do not make a mockery of this!" he growled, throwing his hand aside. "I shall be all mighty and powerful as our father Sparda once was!" **

**Dante waved his hand in the air, dismissing his brother's comment. "Father? I don't have a father." **

**Vergil growled and unsheathed Yamato. **

**In an instant, Rebellion and Yamato collided. **

**"Tell me something Vergil, why Patty?" Dante questioned. "What has she got to do with this?" **

**Vergil said nothing and jumped back. "Once I accomplish my utilization of her, she shall be disposed of" he said. **

**Dante's face darkened. "The only way that will happen… is over my dead body!" **

**He ran forward and raised Rebellion in the air. **

**Vergil mimicked his movements. **

**Dante disappeared from sight before the two collided. **

**Vergil raised his sword over his head, blocking the air attack Dante attempted. **

**"That woman is holding you back" he said. He pushed his brother off. **

**Dante back flipped through the air, landing with ease. **

**"My time is too precious to waste with these foolish games" Vergil said. He turned and ran, jumping off a nearby cliff. **

**Dante watched him go, knowing to well their paths would cross again. **

**"Hold on Patty, I'm coming for ya." **

_Hope you enjoyed, read and review!_ _If you have any suggestions or want me to add anything let me know. I've been having a bit of trouble deciding on Dante's reaction when it comes to reuniting with Patty, should he be calm and cool? And another thing, seeing as how Patty is the descendant of a magician, should she use magic or shall she stay as she is?  
_


End file.
